


Derek just wants Stiles to be his soulmate

by liz24



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz24/pseuds/liz24
Summary: Derek has a crush on Stiles but can't do anything about it because of soulmates being a thing.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Derek just wants Stiles to be his soulmate

Derek sighs. Why does Stiles always have to have some kind of pen or marker in his mouth?? It looks so obscene with that mouth of his and those perfect lips… Derek doesn’t understand how anyone in the classroom can get anything done while Stiles is sitting there looking like that. Chemistry is the only class they have together and Derek always has to study extra hard when he comes home because he just can’t concentrate in class.

Derek even tried to switch places to not have to look at Stiles anymore, but unfortunately Stiles sits almost at the front and the only person he could switch places with is Lydia Martin. Who just looked at him when he asked and told him no.

So now, every time they have chemistry, Derek just sits and stares at Stiles until class is over. While that mouth is certainly distractingly attractive, that is not the only thing what he likes about Stiles. Because he has even more beautiful aspects like those perfect moles and that cute little upturned nose of his and let’s not even get started on his long lithe body that Derek just wants to press against his own.

But you know what the absolute best part about Stiles is? His personality. His loyalty is praise worthy, he always stands up for all of his friends and never lets anyone get away with saying shit about any of them. He is also very smart and always get into discussions with their teacher Harris about anything and everything.

Stiles is someone who talks a lot, which Derek doesn’t mind because then he has to talk less and he is a very good listener.

So it is safe to say that his crush is pretty big, but he can’t do anything about it. Why not, you ask? Well, because in a world of soulmates everyone has the first words their soulmates says to them tattooed on their body.

And Derek has been blessed with the words “Would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?” While originally, Derek was very happy with his words because it meant his soulmate would like him enough to immediately ask him out, he is now not very happy with them anymore.

Because Derek just wants to go ahead and ask Stiles out, because he is pretty sure he has seen Stiles looking at him a fair amount of times and always blushes very prettily when he sees that Derek notices him watching.

But Derek is a firm believer in soulmates and the idea of dating before finding his soulmate just doesn’t appeal to him.

And well, while he has a crush of epic proportions on Stiles, he hasn’t actually ever talked to him before. So now you might ask why he doesn’t just go ahead and say something to Stiles and see if they match, he just doesn’t want to jinx it.

Because Derek can’t think of anything to say to Stiles where a logical reply would be “Would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?” And he thinks he cannot handle the rejection he would feel if he says something to Stiles and this would not be his response.

No, he just has to wait, it is much more likely that his soulmate will first speak to him. So he just has to have some patience.

Well, maybe a lot of patience, seeing as his crush started when he was like 10 years old when he saw Stiles throwing a ball in Jackson’s face after he made fun of his best friend Scott McCall for having asthma.

Now, 8 years later and high school almost being over, he just can’t handle the wait any longer. Maybe it is better to just rip the band-aid off and talk to him just so he knows. And maybe he doesn’t even care that much anymore whether Stiles is his soulmate or not.

Because truth is, he can’t imagine being with someone else than Stiles. So yes, he has decided, he is going to talk to Stiles today.

Or maybe tomorrow..

Or sometime next week…

No! Derek thinks, I have to do it today before I chicken out again! Today has to be the day.

When the bell rings and Derek realizes he once again didn’t hear a word of what Harris thought them today, he packs his bag and sees that Stiles is already walking out of the classroom.  
Derek hurries after him and sees that he is headed to his locker. Now is the moment!

He builds up all of his courage and takes a minute to control his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

He starts walking up to Stiles, who is standing with his back to him, face to his locker. He decides that maybe this is better, that it is easier to start talking to him when he doesn’t have Stiles’ distractingly beautiful face staring at him. He takes another deep breath and asks “Would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?”

He holds his breath and…

Nothing… Stiles doesn’t seem to react at all!

After a few seconds Stiles turns around and seems to be startled and frowns. He looks like he wants to say something but decides against it and just walks away. No, not walks, he almost runs.

Derek… is devastated. Not only did Stiles not show any recognition to his words and is thus not his soulmate, but he didn’t even think his question was worthy of a response! He just walked away like the idea of even thinking about going on a date with Derek was ridiculous!

The rest of the day went by in a haze. Derek tries to keep his attention on the classes but without success. He is just so heartbroken that what he thought was the love of his life wants nothing to do with him.

Even his friends seem to notice there is something going on with him. When he tells them, they react very sympathetically and Erica even offers to go beat Stiles up for hurting him like that. Isaac and Boyd look like they would help her if he wanted them to, but he just thanks them and tells them that he will be alright with some time.

The following week he seems to see Stiles everywhere and the boy seems to be constantly staring at him. Derek just rushes away every time he sees him and tries not to look at him. Without much success though, because no matter how much the rejection stings, Derek just can’t help but still find him so mesmerizing in every way and still feels drawn to him.

It al comes to a head a week after The Moment when Derek is waiting for his sister to come pick him up from school. Laura texted him that she would be a little late, so he is just calmly sitting by the side of the road.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek sees someone approaching him and turns around to look at them. He sees it’s Stiles and slightly panics. What would he want from him? Doesn’t he think that he humiliated Derek enough already?

Stiles stops in front of him while Derek stands up. Derek thinks Stiles is looking a bit stressed and it seems like he is thinking hard on what he wants to say. Derek just waits whether he is actually going to say something since he has nothing to say himself.

Eventually, Stiles just blurts out “Would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?”

That… is definitely not what Derek expected. He maybe expected some kind of apology for the way he reacted last time or even an explanation on why he would never want to go out with Derek.

But this is just cruel. To mock him so much and throw it in his face that he asked Stiles out. So Derek angrily responds “What the hell Stiles! I didn’t think you were so cruel. If you didn’t want to go out with me, you just could have said so, instead of making fun of me!”

He wants to turn around and find another place to wait for his sister when Stiles just exclaims “What?! Making fun of you? Why would I be making fun of you when I am asking you out? Also, you have never once asked me on a date! Trust me, I would definitely have remembered that!”

Wait what? Stiles doesn’t remember being asked on a date with him? But that is ridiculous, it was only last week after all. He says as much to Stiles who just looks confused.

“Dude, you didn’t ask me out last week! Like I said, that would definitely have been an event that would be marked in my calendar to never be forgotten!”

Now Derek is the one who is confused, surely Stiles doesn’t have an identical twin walking around or something? “Well, I definitely remember asking someone out who looks exactly like you last week when you were standing by your locker, but you just turned around and looked at me like I am some freak and ran away before even giving me an answer!”

Stiles then just starts laughing, which, rude! After seeing the what must be a very angry face after being laughed at, Stiles says “Dude!! Did you not see I was wearing headphones? I didn’t hear a word you said, I turned around from my locker and suddenly I saw the person I have a crush on for only 8 years standing right behind me. I freaked out because I was not prepared and didn’t know what to say so I hightailed out of there!”

Then everything starts to fall into place for Derek. Stiles didn’t ran away because he doesn’t want to have anything to do with him! He just didn’t hear him and now admitted to having a crush on him as well!

That is when he has the biggest revelation of all hits him though as he thinks back of the conversation they just had since it is now all making sense.

“Oh my god, you just said my words to me!” he realizes

Stiles looks hopeful and asks him what he said to him that first time when he didn’t hear Derek. After hearing what exactly Derek his question was, he beams.

“Those are my words! Oh my god, you are my soulmate! Wow we have the exact same words, how funny is that?”

This is the absolute best moment in his life, Derek thinks as he watches how happy Stiles seems to be in that moment. What would make it even better is if they would be kissing right now so he can test if those lips taste as good as they look.

Stiles beats him to it though and next he knows, they are kissing each other.

And of course, this is the moment that Laura has to appear and loudly honks the horn while she shouts “You go little bro! Did you finally admit your epic crush on Stiles? Do I now not have to hear you pining about how amazing he is every minute of the goddamn day?”

Derek stops kissing Stiles and groans while Stiles chuckles. Why does his sister always have to embarrass him?

Truth be told though, he is so happy Stiles is actually his soulmate, even his sister can’t bring him down.

**Author's Note:**

> The story from the perspective of Stiles is also coming!


End file.
